sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Югославия
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%8F ---- Югосла́вия — государство в Европе, существовавшее на Балканском полуострове в течение почти всего XX века и имевшее выход к Адриатическому морю. В Большую Югославию — до 1947 года унитарное государство (КСХС, Королевство Югославия), с 1947 года федеративное государство (ФНРЮ, СФРЮ) входило 6 государств: Сербия, Черногория, Хорватия, Словения, Македония, Босния и Герцеговина, ныне все независимые. В Малую Югославию — (СРЮ) — входили ныне независимые государства Черногория и Сербия. Югославия образовалась (как Королевство Сербов, Хорватов и Словенцев) после Первой мировой войны и распада Австро-Венгерской империи в начале XX века, распалась в конце XX века — начале XXI века. Государственным языком в результате сотрудничества сербских и хорватских лингвистов первоначально был сербохорватский или хорватосербский. После 2-й мировой войны языки союзных республик были объявлены равноправными государственными языками, хотя сербохорватский и сербский пользовались относительным преимуществом. Основное население — южные славяне: боснийцы (бошняки), сербы, хорваты, словенцы, македонцы, черногорцы, а также неславянские народности — албанцы и венгры. Меньшими общинами были представлены турки, русины и украинцы, словаки, румыны, болгары, итальянцы, чехи, цыгане. История «Первая Югославия» (1918—1945) После распада Австро-Венгрии в 1918 году югославянские земли Хорватии, Словении, Боснии и Герцеговины, Далмации, Сербии и Черногории объединились в государство, получившее название Королевство Сербов, Хорватов и Словенцев (КСХС). В 1929 году, после государственного переворота, оно было переименовано в Королевство Югославия (КЮ) . 300px|right|thumb|Королевство Югославия, 1929—1941. 300px|right|thumb|Административно-территориальное деление Югославии на [[Бановина (Югославия)|бановины в 1929—1939 годах.]] thumb|right|300px|Оккупация Югославии странами «Оси» Вторая мировая война В годы Второй мировой войны Югославия воевала на стороне Антигитлеровской коалиции, была оккупирована нацистской Германией в результате т. н. Апрельской войныАпрельская война. Кампания началась 6 апреля 1941 года с массированной бомбардировки практически незащищенного Белграда. Авиация Югославии и ПВО города были уничтожены в ходе первых же налётов, значительная часть Белграда была превращена в руины, потери гражданского населения исчислялись тысячами. Была разорвана связь между высшим военным командованием и частями на фронте, что предопределило исход кампании: миллионная армия королевства была рассеяна, захвачено не менее 250 тыс. пленных. Потери нацистов составили 151 убитыми, 392 ранеными и 15 пропавшими без вести. После оккупации на территории Югославии развернулось обширное партизанское движение , по размаху самое значительное в Европе (не считая СССР). Оккупационными властями на территории страны было создано прогитлеровское Независимое государство Хорватия (Хорватия, Босния и Герцеговина). Однако в оккупированной Югославии гитлеровцы вынуждены были держать более 35 дивизий для сдерживания партизан — больше, чем в любой другой европейской стране (например, во Франции германские оккупационные войска составляли 28 дивизий). Воюя с гитлеровцами, глава коммунистического движения Иосип Броз Тито нашёл общий язык как с Западом, так и поначалу с СССР. Преимуществом Тито был многонациональный состав его движения, тогда как другие движения были мононациональными. Несостоявшаяся «Великая Югославия» После войны Иосип Броз Тито предполагал создание «Великой Югославии» в рамках реализации планов создания Балканской Федерации, рассматривавшихся им совместно со Сталиным и Димитровым. Тито рассчитывал сформировать социалистическую федерацию с центральной властью Белграда из территории «Первой Югославии», а также Болгарии и Албании в качестве федеральных республик. Поначалу были созданы югославо-албанский и югославо-болгарский экономическо-таможенные союзы с интеграцией албанской экономики в югославскую, однако затем ни Великая Югославия, ни хотя бы присоединение к Югославии Албании реализованы не были ввиду возникших разногласий с руководством Албании и Болгарии, а затем и разрыва со Сталиным. Социалистическая «Вторая Югославия» (1945—1991) Югославия стала социалистической федерацией из шести союзных республик под названиями Демократическая Федеративная Югославия (с 1945), Федеративная Народная Республика Югославия (ФНРЮ) (с 1946), Социалистическая Федеративная Республика Югославия (СФРЮ) (c 1963). В качестве модели национального строительства в социалистической Югославии был избран федерализм. Согласно Конституции СФРЮ, принятой в 1974 г., субъектами федерации являлись шесть социалистических республик и два автономных социалистических края. Все народы Югославии были признаны равноправными. Титовская национально-государственная реформа привела к определённым успехам: стали постепенно забываться этнические чистки военных лет, в стране снизился накал межэтнических отношений. Руководство страны заявило о появлении новой наднациональной этнической общности — югославского народа. Количество людей, считающих себя югословенами (как правило, это были люди, рождённые в смешанных браках), увеличивалось от переписи к переписи, к моменту распада Югославии их доля в населении страны превысила 5 %. В конце 1940-х гг. возникли разногласия между лидером коммунистической партии Югославии Иосипом Броз Тито и Сталиным, что привело к разрыву отношений с СССР (1948 год). В 1949 году советское руководство разорвало Договор о дружбе, взаимной помощи и послевоенном сотрудничестве с Югославией. Началась пропагандистская кампания, направленная на дискредитацию югославского руководства. Хотя, после смерти Сталина, она утратила былую активность, Югославия не стала членом Организации Варшавского договора, а напротив, в противовес и ей, и НАТО создала Движение неприсоединения, включавшее преимущественно деколонизированные развивающиеся страны. В годы правления Тито Югославия выполняла роль посредника между Западом и некоторыми коммунистическими режимами (такими, как маоистский Китай). Режим Иосипа Броз Тито играл на противоречиях между государствами западного и восточного блоков, что позволяло Югославии в послевоенные десятилетия довольно быстро развиваться. Процессы децентрализации в Югославии Экономическая и политическая системы послевоенной Югославии начинали строиться по советскому образцу, но конфликт с Информбюро, произошедший в 1949 году, стал предпосылкой к трансформации строящегося уклада. После этого конфликта был принят закон, задавший тенденцию развития югославского общества на десятилетия вперёд — «Основной закон об управлении государственными хозяйственными предприятиями и высшими хозяйственными объединениями со стороны трудовых коллективов»Основной закон об управлении государственными хозяйственными предприятиями и высшими хозяйственными объединениями со стороны трудовых коллективов // Конституция и основные законодательные акты Федеративной Народной Республики Югославии. — С. 362—374.. Формально этот закон лишь давал право рабочим коллективам избирать рабочий совет, обладающий всей полнотой власти на предприятии, однако, с другой стороны, именно он открыл путь на децентрализацию Югославии. Следующим шагом на этом пути стал закон «Об основах общественного и политического устройства Федеративной Народной Республики Югославии и о союзных органах власти»Там же, С. 45-84., который закреплял принципы самоуправления и частично распространял их на политическую сферу. Заданный курс укрепили постановления 6-го съезда КПЮ, прошедшего в 1952 году, который установил, что в условиях новой общественно-политической системы, в основу которой положены принципы рабочего самоуправления, главной задачей партии является идейно-политическая работа по воспитанию масс. Эта формулировка была закреплена новым уставом СКЮ, принятом на этом съезде. Курс на децентрализацию государства в общественном сознании укрепил ряд статей видного политического деятеля Милована Джиласа в газете «Борба», вышедших зимой 1953/54, где автор требует продолжения демократизации страны. Эти статьи взорвали общественное мнение, и, вероятно, отчасти поэтому взятый курс был продолжен, несмотря на некоторые сомнения в верховном руководстве страны. Распад Югославии мини|240px|Распад Югославии Факторами распада Югославской федерации считают смерть Тито и фиаско проводимой его преемниками экономической и национальной политики, распад мировой социалистической системы, всплеск национализма в Европе (причём не только в странах Центрально-Восточного региона). В 1990 году во всех шести республиках СФРЮ были проведены местные выборы. Победу на них всюду одержали националистические силы. Ввиду нарастающих национальных разногласий по завещанию Тито после его смерти пост президента страны был упразднён, а во главе страны встал Президиум, члены которого (главы союзных республик и автономных областей) ежегодно сменяли друг друга поочерёдно. Кратковременное экономическое чудо в середине 1980-х гг. закончилось стремительной инфляцией и развалом экономики, что привело к обострению отношений между экономически более развитыми Сербией, Хорватией и Словенией, и остальными республиками. В ходе затяжного политического кризиса, в конце XX века отделились четыре из шести союзных республик (Словения, Хорватия, Босния и Герцеговина, Македония). Тогда же на территорию сначала Боснии и Герцеговины, а затем автономного края Косово были введены миротворческие силы ООН. Для урегулирования, согласно решению ООН, межэтнического конфликта между сербским и албанским населением Косово край был переведен под протекторат ООН (см. Война НАТО против Югославии (1999)). Тем временем Югославия, в которой в начале XXI века оставалось две республики, в 2003 году превратилась в Сербию и Черногорию. Состав Большая Югославия «Первая Югославия» — Королевство Сербов, Хорватов и Словенцев (КСХС), Королевство Югославия (КЮ) * Дравская бановина * Приморская бановина * Зетская бановина * Савская бановина * Моравская бановина * Врбасская бановина * Дринская бановина * Вардарская бановина * Дунайская бановина * Белград * Хорватская бановина (с 1939) — возникла в результате объединения Савской и Приморской бановин «Вторая Югославия» — Федеративная Народная Республика Югославия (ФНРЮ), Социалистическая Федеративная Республика Югославия (СФРЮ) Социалистическая Югославия состояла из социалистических республик (до 1963 года — народных республик); кроме того, в составе Сербии имелись два социалистических автономных края (до 1963 года — автономных областей). * Ныне — Подгорица Малая Югославия «Третья Югославия» — Союзная Республика Югославия (СРЮ) * Сербия (союзная республика) ** Косово и Метохия (автономный край, фактически — международный протекторат) ** Воеводина (автономный край) * Черногория (союзная республика) См. также * Югославы * Орден народного героя * Создание Югославии * Распад Югославии * Международная комиссия по бывшей Югославии * Вооружённые силы Югославии * Титоизм * «Монументы Югославии» Примечания Литература *Allcock, John B.: Explaining Yugoslavia. New York: Columbia University Press, 2000 *Anne Marie du Preez Bezdrob: Sarajevo Roses: War Memoirs of a Peacekeeper. Oshun, 2002. ISBN 1-77007-031-1 *Chan, Adrian: Free to Choose: A Teacher's Resource and Activity Guide to Revolution and Reform in Eastern Europe. Stanford, CA: SPICE, 1991. ED 351 248 *Cigar, Norman, : Genocide in Bosnia: The Policy of Ethnic-Cleansing. College Station: Texas A&M University Press, 1995 *Cohen, Lenard J.: Broken Bonds: The Disintegration of Yugoslavia. Boulder, CO: Westview Press, 1993 *Conversi, Daniele: German -Bashing and the Breakup of Yugoslavia, The Donald W. Treadgold Papers in Russian, East European and Central Asian Studies, no. 16, March 1998 (University of Washington: HMJ School of International Studies) http://easyweb.easynet.co.uk/conversi/german.html *Djilas, Milovan: Land without Justice, with introd. and notes by William Jovanovich. New York: Harcourt, Brace and Co., 1958. *Dragnich, Alex N.: Serbs and Croats. The Struggle in Yugoslavia. New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1992 *Fisher, Sharon: Political Change in Post-Communist Slovakia and Croatia: From Nationalist to Europeanist. New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2006 ISBN 1-4039-7286-9 *Glenny, Mischa: The Balkans: Nationalism, War and the Great Powers, 1804–1999 (London: Penguin Books Ltd, 2000) *Glenny, Mischa: The fall of Yugoslavia: The Third Balkan War, ISBN 0-14-026101-X *Gutman, Roy.: A Witness to Genocide. The 1993 Pulitzer Prize-winning Dispatches on the "Ethnic Cleansing" of Bosnia. New York: Macmillan, 1993 *Hall, Brian: The Impossible Country: A Journey Through the Last Days of Yugoslavia. Penguin Books. New York, 1994 *Harris, Judy J.: Yugoslavia Today. Southern Social Studies Journal 16 (Fall 1990): 78–101. EJ 430 520 *Hayden, Robert M.: Blueprints for a House Divided: The Constitutional Logic of the Yugoslav Conflicts. Ann Arbor: University of Michigan Press, 2000 *Hoare, Marko A., A History of Bosnia: From the Middle Ages to the Present Day. London: Saqi, 2007 * Hornyak, Arpad. Hungarian-Yugoslav Diplomatic Relations, 1918–1927 (East European Monographs, distributed by Columbia University Press; 2013) 426 pages *Jelavich, Barbara: History of the Balkans: Eighteenth and Nineteenth Centuries, Volume 1. New York: American Council of Learned Societies, 1983 ED 236 093 *Jelavich, Barbara: History of the Balkans: Twentieth Century, Volume 2. New York: American Council of Learned Societies, 1983. ED 236 094 *Kohlmann, Evan F.: Al-Qaida's Jihad in Europe: The Afghan-Bosnian Network Berg, New York 2004, ISBN 1-85973-802-8; ISBN 1-85973-807-9 *Lampe, John R: Yugoslavia As History: Twice There Was a Country Great Britain, Cambridge, 1996, ISBN 0-521-46705-5 *Malesevic, Sinisa: Ideology, Legitimacy and the New State: Yugoslavia, Serbia and Croatia. London: Routledge, 2002. *Owen, David. Balkan Odyssey Harcourt (Harvest Book), 1997 * Pavlowitch, Steven. Hitler's New Disorder: The Second World War in Yugoslavia (2008) excerpt and text search * *Roberts, Walter R.: Tito, Mihailovic, and the Allies: 1941–1945. Duke University Press, 1987; ISBN 0-8223-0773-1 *Sacco, Joe: Safe Area Gorazde: The War in Eastern Bosnia 1992–1995. Fantagraphics Books, January 2002 *Silber, Laura and Allan Little:Yugoslavia: Death of a Nation. New York: Penguin Books, 1997 *West, Rebecca: Black Lamb and Gray Falcon: A Journey Through Yugoslavia. Viking, 1941 *White, T.: Another fool in the Balkans – in the footsteps of Rebbecca West. Cadogan Guides, London, 2006 *[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,796967,00.html Time homepage: New Power] * Категория:Исторические государства Балкан